


miles to go before i sleep

by myasia88, westenrawme (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kyungsoo, Angsty ChanBaek, Angsty SeKai, Gen, M/M, baekhyun is actually an adult, domestic chanbaek, flirty soccer player lu han, i didn't mean to make them all gay, minseok's gonna be a bit of a dick, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myasia88/pseuds/myasia88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/westenrawme
Summary: The story of how 12 boys from entirely different upbringings somehow seem to intertwine perfectly into each other's life.





	1. baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> TW for panic attack. Stay safe kids.

 

> _"Two ghosts walk into a bar and try to believe in themselves."_

_[song of the chapter](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MC8QcaMMVQE)_

**\--**

The moon was a distant friend that night as it loomed over the city casting a spotlight for the symphony of people who went on their way, up and down the streets. Baekhyun strode confidently, one foot behind the other. His fancy shoes click-clacking on cobblestone. His black tie hung loosely around his neck as he quickly turned the corner and into his destination. The sign hung above the bar in red and purple fluorescent lighting.

 _Apex_ , the sign read. The 'x' blinked spasmodically resulting in the club regularly being mistaken for _Ape_.

A gust of hot air hit him as he entered, smelling strongly of marijuana and other drugs Baekhyun probably can't even begin to name. He's quite used to it by now.

He feels the bass reverberate in his chest as he takes his long overcoat that he'd been carrying and hangs it on one of the hooks on the wall. He made his way through the long dimly lit hallway trying very hard not to accidentally bump into any of the couples making out along the walls.

"Hey, Baek!" Someone calls to him as soon as he makes it to the end. He searches for where the voice came from until he feels a hand on his shoulder, coaxing him to turn around.

Kim Jongin standing there in all his sweaty glory. A loose smirk hung from his lips as he swiped an offending piece of black hair away from his eyes. Baekhyun had always thought the boy was attractive, perhaps not in his clothing style (all the boy really wore was sweatpants and tank tops), but just in his physical features and overall lanky stature. Baekhyun was absolutely certain he could have him even if it were just for one night if the boy weren't so caught up in Oh Sehun; another very, _very_ attractive boy.

(Baekhyun is sure he could have him too.)

(Baekhyun is fairly certain he could have anyone he wanted.)

"Chanyeol just started spinning like an hour ago," Kai explained with his voice battling against the volume of the music. "You should've seen his face when he noticed you weren't gonna hear the first track he played. Guy was like a kicked kitten."

Baekhyun grimaced. This was the third time in a row he'd missed Chanyeol's first track. The tradition had started back when they were in high school. Chanyeol was the DJ at practically every house party their junior year which also happened to be the same year he realized he had feelings for Baekhyun. For Chanyeol, music was a language all its own. It said everything that needed to be said without him ever having to actually say it. So instead of confessing his feelings to Baekhyun, he'd play a song.

It was always the first song of his set, which was very confusing for some partygoers who always wondered why someone would play "Falling Slowly" as their starter.

When Baekhyun finally asked the boy why he always started his sets like that, tall, chubby-cheeked, flushed-faced Chanyeol stumbled out a very endearing confession which made Baekhyun swear his heart had grown two sizes. The two have been a couple ever since.

Lately things have gotten a bit rocky. With Baekhyun interning at his father's firm and Chanyeol getting multiple DJ-ing gigs, the pair have barely had time for one another.

Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "Is he still on?"

Before Jongin was able to answer, a deep voice came in over the mic. "Everybody say, "HEY"!"

Jongin burst into laughter throwing his head back and clapping frantically. In the moment, Baekhyun was reminded of a seal clapping its fins and smiled slightly at the younger boy.

Baekhyun quickly pushed his way through the mass of people on the dance floor, trying to make his way to the DJ booth. The music only got louder as he reached his destination. Baekhyun was fairly certain that dating a DJ for 4 1/2 years has effectively screwed up his hearing permanently.

The brown-haired boy got up onto the stage and to where his boyfriend was doing the 'mixing thingy' on the 'table turners' (he really zones out when Chanyeol talks about that stuff). Baekhyun stands there for a moment with his arms crossed, silently observing the scene before him. The sweat from Chanyeol's skin had already made itself noticeable on his grey v-neck shirt that Baekhyun had picked out for him that morning. The tall, gawky boy bobbed his head to the rhythm he was making.

 _My boyfriend is so cool_ , Baekhyun thought to himself. He smiled to himself in absolute adoration.

Baekhyun snapped himself out of his daze, stepped up closer to Chanyeol and pinched his butt in order to get his attention.

Chanyeol jumped slightly before pressing a button, taking off his headphones and turning to look at the person who'd just pinched him. His expression morphed into a smile when he saw his boyfriend.

Baekhyun was instantly pulled into a sweaty hug and returned it by wrapping his arms around slim waists. Chanyeol pulled back and gave Baekhyun a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"What's up with this?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, slightly yanking on one of Baekhyun's brown suspenders. "Looks like you just came back from the early 90's."

Baekhyun slapped his hand away. "Don't act like you don't own about ten pairs of denim overalls." The older boy retorts playfully. "I'm burning them when we get home, by the way."

Chanyeol just rolls his brown eyes, running a single hand through his auburn hair. "You wound me, truly. I surrender." He resigns, raising both his hands in mock surrender. Baekhyun scoffs at his antics. "I just don't get why you have to wear that stuff." Chanyeol turns back to his DJ equipment.

Baekhyun sighs because Chanyeol knows exactly why he has to wear this and he really wishes it didn't have to be brought up every time they have a conversation.

"I'm not doing this right now, I just came to see you." Baekhyun states, now a bit annoyed. "Come and get me when you're ready to go." But Chanyeol already has his headphones back on, drowning him out.

Baekhyun climbs off the stage and makes his way to the bar. He sits in one of the stools with his left hand holding up is head. "Could I get a water please?" He asks the bartender who nods once before grabbing a water from the fridge and handing it to him. Baekhyun puts a random bill onto the bar and swivels around in his seat so that he's facing the crowd of people dancing to the music.

The boy bobs his head to the rhythm, scanning the crowd absentmindedly. He catches sight of Jongin dancing with some blonde and instantly knows that he and Sehun must've gotten into another fight. There's no way Jongin would dance with another person otherwise.

"Who even is that guy?" Even without turning his head Baekhyun knows that Sehun had asked the question. He shrugs lazily, bringing the bottle of water up to his lips. "I mean honestly, if he was trying to make me jealous you'd think he'd choose a hotter guy." Sehun scoffs and Baekhyun laughs because this is how it always was.

Jongin and Sehun would get into a fight and each of them took turns trying to make the other jealous. It never went farther than that because surely enough the next day the pair would be all over each other. It was like clockwork.

Baekhyun looks over to Sehun who has a sharp gaze set on Jongin and the blonde on the dance floor. His eyebrows were closely knitted together causing frown lines to appear on his forehead. Baekhyun shakes his head slightly at the utter absurdity of his friend's predicament. Baekhyun grabs Sehun's hand from where it was sat on his own lap and tugged it a bit. Sehun turned to look at him, a confused expression etched into his features.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you wanna dance or not playboy?" Baekhyun drinks the rest of his water before hopping off of the stool and dragging Sehun to the dance floor.

Baekhyun doesn't really know how to dance, not nearly as well as Sehun, but he tries nonetheless because Sehun needs to take his mind off of Jongin and Baekhyun just wants to forget everything for a while.

They dance to the upbeat rhythm, Baekhyun losing all of his inhibitors and Sehun laughing at his usually uptight friend letting loose for once.

After a while of dancing together out the corner of his eye Baekhyun sees Jongin cut in and whisk his dance partner away.

All of a sudden a feeling of dread washes over Baekhyun. His fingertips go cold and his mouth becomes desert dry. He can feel his heart beating in his chest even over the loud bass. The boy becomes acutely aware of every pair of eyes in the club and how they all feel like they're on him.

He stumbles his way past people shooting him dirty looks every time he accidentally bumps into one of them. He can't even catch his breath long enough to mutter an apology.

He reaches the long hallway and bounds his way to the end, now not even caring if he bumps into the people on the wall. He quickly yanks his jacket and pushes out the door.

The air is so cold he can see the white puffs coming out of his mouth. He yanks harshly on his tie hoping it would stop whatever is constricting him to breathe normally. He feels his hands beginning to tingle and is hit with a wave of fear.

_Am I going crazy? Am I dying? Is this a heart attack?_

All these thoughts race through his head as his breaths become quicker. Baekhyun closes his eyes tightly, puts his back to the cold brick of the building, and slides down to the ground. He tries to focus on what's happening.

 _I'm having a panic attack._ He thinks to himself.  _I'm okay._ _I just have to relax and I'll be fine._ _I'm perfectly safe._

His breathing begins to even out a bit, now coming in slower takes than before. The boy forces himself to take in a deep breath.

"Okay," he mutters a shallow whisper. "I'm okay." When he opens his eyes he sees cars passing by and people laughing and talking as they make their way to whatever destination they're headed to. He takes one last deep breath and gets back up to his feet, wavering slightly as he does so.

This is the second time in a week anything like this had happened, but Baekhyun just passes it off as a result of stress from his internship. Nothing to really be worried about. The brown-haired boy takes off his now undone tie and stuffs it into his trouser pocket. Gathering himself once more, he walks back into the club.

**_\--_ **

"You had a good set." Baekhyun says, trying to break the tense silence as he waits for the traffic light to turn green. He takes a look at the glowing green numbers on the radio which read 2:45 a.m. Chanyeol was in the passenger seat, his chair leaned all the way back and a black snapback covering his face.

"Thanks, you should've heard the first song." He grunts out. His tone isn't hostile, but Baekhyun could feel the bite in his tone as he stepped on the gas and took a left.

"I don't know what you want me to say Yeol." Baekhyun sighs. "I already told you I wasn't sure if I was gonna make it so why are you so pissed off at this?" A car cuts Baekhyun off and he has to bite his tongue to keep him from cursing.

He hears Chanyeol sit his chair up. "I just wish you wouldn't force yourself to work at your father's stupid law firm."

Baekhyun peeks over at the boy and sees him fixing his hair before putting his cap back on. "You told me you hate it. That you'd much rather be doing something dealing with music and yet here you are with your damn suspenders and skinny ties pretending to be someone you're not. I just don't get it."

A pregnant pause occurs before Baekhyun responds. The boy bites his lip so hard he's afraid he might draw blood. He really doesn't want to say anything he may regret later, his mouth has always gotten him in bad situations.

"Maybe it's not for you to get." He settles. "My father offered me an opportunity to intern and I said yes. It was my decision. And besides, it'll look good on resumes." Baekhyun sighs again. "We all have to do things we don't like sometimes."

"Whatever." Baekhyun can practically feel the boy rolling his eyes.

This time he does draw blood.

 


	2. kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Lu Han are introduced, mild flirting ensues.

> "And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."

 

[song of the chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgWh-tjxv3I)

**\--**

 

Kyungsoo hates studying.

It's really no special secret for anyone who actually takes the time to observe his subtle actions. The way he'd sigh when he turns the page in his textbook to jot down more notes or when he'd let his eyes roam to anything other than the flash cards he's meant to be going over.

As a result of the boy's particular burning disdain towards studying, there are very few things in life that he would place higher on his hate list. Two, to be precise:

1\. Hangnails  
2\. Needlessly annoying people

Obviously these are things that no one really has an affinity for, but the thing about Do Kyungsoo is that he never half-asses anything. There are no gray areas with him. Either he absolutely loves it or wants it to burn in hell. Either he adores you or wants you to die.

Because of his rather intense personality, people seem to try and steer clear from him.

Everyone except Lu Han.

It'd be easy to pass Lu Han off as your regular everyday bonehead jock given the people he chooses to hang out with, but in reality that couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, most people would say that he was a sweet and overall very likable person.

Do Kyungsoo isn't "most people".

He believes that stubborn, annoying, irritatingly persistent, and infuriating are all very accurate ways to describe the brunette boy that was currently sitting across from him.

Lu Han wore a small smile almost as if he knew exactly what was going on in Kyungsoo's head. And the cartoon-eyed boy hated every second of it.

"So..." Kyungsoo starts. "Why are you sitting here?" The boy's smile gets even bigger, as if he'd heard the best news of his life.

"I heard you do tutoring sessions and I've been falling behind in Spanish." Kyungsoo tries to hold back a scoff at the blatant lie. He took the class with Lu Han; he knows for a fact that he's far from failing. Kyungsoo tilts his head slightly as to get a better read on the athlete across from him. He sighs when he sees nothing behind that annoying smile.

"Are you gonna help me or just stare?" He inquires while passing a soccer ball from one hand to the other. The words seem to snap Kyungsoo out of his observances.

"I wasn't-" the boy sputters but rolls his eyes when he sees Lu Han's smirk. "I don't even take Spanish." He replies easily.

This gauges some sort of reaction from the soccer player who sets his ball down to point at Kyungsoo accusingly. "You're in my class!"

"Well, I figure if you could lie so can I." Kyungsoo mentally pats himself on the back. "So are you gonna tell me why you're really here?"

Lu Han opens his mouth to defend himself but closes it when he catches Kyungsoo's glare.

"I..." Lu Han starts before sighing. "You looked like you could use a friend."

The boy says it so genuinely that Kyungsoo nearly feels bad for ever hating him. Nearly.

Kyungsoo schools his expression before Lu Han can recognize the shock written on his face.

"Oh, so you see a kid studying alone in a library and suddenly they're a friendless loser?" Kyungsoo scoffs over Lu Han's defensive stuttering. It is true that Kyungsoo doesn't have any friends and is sort of a loser, but Lu Han didn't need to know that. "Who do you think you are some kind of superhero? I actually enjoy studying alone; I get more work done work done without bonehead soccer players distracting me."

Of course Kyungsoo isn't really mad, but honestly, who does Lu Han think he is? When he finally finishes his rant, he expects to see Lu Han apologizing profusely for having such assumptions. What he gets however, is shocking to say the least.

Lu Han looks pissed off.

"'Bonehead soccer player'? Really?" Lu Han responds incredulously, his voice a few octaves higher than before. "I have a 3.8 GPA, I study routinely, do community service, and I still manage to be the captain of an entire team of hormone-crazed high school kids. How's that for a bonehead soccer player?"

When he finishes, his chest is heaving only slightly under his Nike windbreaker. Kyungsoo looks at him with surprised eyes. He's never seen such an explosive reaction from the boy.

"I..." Now it's Kyungsoo's turn to be speechless. His eyes are wide as they look around for a way out of the situation, ultimately finding none.

It's then that Lu Han breaks into laughter. Kyungsoo's gaze snaps up at the boy whose laughter lines make him look older than he really is.

"You should've seen your face!" Lu Han continues to laugh a little longer before someone shushes him. Some silence passes between the pair before the athlete speaks again.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I'd like to be your friend." The stark change in Lu Han's attitude catches Kyungsoo slightly off guard.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"No, really. Why?"

"Because you're cute and I need more cute friends that don't smell like sweaty shin guards." The older boy shrugs.

"I-" Kyungsoo starts, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "I'm not cute."

"He said while acting adorably." Lu Han tilts his head with a slight smile. "You're quite paradoxical, young Padawan."

Ignoring the very geeky remark from the boy, Kyungsoo leans his elbows onto the table interestedly. "How so?" He asks, suddenly becoming a bit more confident; a shift that is also apparent to the boy across from him.

Lu Han regards him for a moment before sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms over his soccer ball. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

If Kyungsoo didn't know any better he'd definitely say that the boy was flirting with him. He tries to rid his head of the thought as Lu Han takes a look at the watch on his wrist. He gets up from his seat, the ball he had in his arms now on the floor.

"The bell's about to ring and I have practice after school." Lu Han informs even though he really doesn't need to. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

Thrown off a bit by the question, Kyungsoo stumbles a bit. " I... uh, yeah. I have work."

Lu Han tilts his head like he had done before, looking as if he's trying to inquire if the younger boy was lying or not. After a few more seconds pass, he seems to find his answer and nods.

"Okay, can I see your phone then?" He asks. And without a thought or really meaning to, Kyungsoo hands it over.

He watches as Lu Han presses the screen at a rapid speed, kicking his soccer ball around with his feet distractedly as he does so before handing the phone back to him.

Kyungsoo looks down to see Lu Han's contact information.

**Lu~ (Jedi Master) ⚽️ ⚔️**

He shakes his head at the boy's absurdity only to look up and find him walking away.

As the final bell rings signaling the end of the school day, Kyungsoo takes a moment to wrap his head around what the hell just happened.


	3. sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun and kai are properly introduced. they're such angsty boys.

> "Only something biblical could bear such destruction."

 

[song of the chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44f6nfB3Zdk)

**\--**

 

Before he even opens his eyes, Oh Sehun has already made peace with the disappointment he's bound to feel when he reaches over to find the right side of the bed cold for the third time this week.

He knows he has no right to feel disappointed, after all he and Jongin are not exclusive by any means. The older boy made sure to stress that when they first started their peculiar "relationship" (if it can even be labelled as such).

That was about three years ago.

It's been three years and everything about their situation has changed except for it's title. When the pair had initially agreed to keep things strictly physical, Sehun wasn't in love with Jongin. The first time Jongin had kissed Sehun anywhere other than his neck and chest, he didn't feel the fluttering in his stomach that he often feels now. Jongin didn't fall into bed with Sehun nearly every night and they didn't spend nights out trying to make each other jealous. Now, Sehun's never been one to settle down with one person, but if Kim Jongin were to bust through the door one day with a ring and a promise to get married and run away together, there's no way in hell Sehun would decline.

And that is exactly where the root of his problem lies. Sehun likes to think of Jongin as a sorcerer of sorts. After all, what other reason is there to explain how he seems to have Sehun under a spell? Like how Sehun's eyes latch onto him every time he enters a room or how his breath becomes bated whenever Jongin is at least a foot away from him.

Point is, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Oh Sehun is irrevocably in love with Kim Jongin the same way it doesn't take a professional therapist to see how toxic Jongin is for Sehun.

(Sehun has never done well with falling for people that are good for him).

The blonde boy finally gets up from his bed to make his way to the kitchen, the growling from his stomach becoming nearly unbearable. He sucks in a sharp breath as his feet come into contact with the cold hardwood floor.

Reaching the kitchen he opens the refrigerator door only to find it nearly empty aside from the bowl of soup that had gone forgotten from the last time Jongin was sick with the flu. Sehun sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes as he takes his phone put of his sweat pants pocket and dials the only number he has memorized by heart.

It rings three times before the familiar voice picks up.

"Hello?" He hears Jongin on the other line. A smile absentmindedly makes its way onto Sehun's lips.

"I am starving and there's nothing to eat because you constantly devour all of my food." The younger boy says in lieu of a greeting.

"Oh hey Jongin, how are you doing on this fine Wednesday morning? Great you say? Well that's just fantastic." Sehun rolls his eyes at the older boy's theatrics. Is this really the kid he's in love with?

"How are you Jongin?" Sehun settles.

There's shuffling on the line before Jongin responds. "I'd be over the moon if you came and opened the door for me." Sehun tilts his head in confusion, but makes his way to the front door nonetheless. He opens it to find a shivering Kim Jongin holding about six bags of groceries, his phone still pressed to his ear. Sehun hangs up the call and the older boy follows suit.

"Are you just gonna stand there or relieve me of some of this weight?" He quirks a perfect eyebrow and Sehun springs into action, grabbing three bags from the raven-haired boy and pushing the door a bit wide with his foot to welcome him in. Jongin closes the door behind himself and the pair walk to the kitchen.

Sehun carefully sets the bags on the counter as Jongin unceremoniously drops the remaining bags to the floor. The younger boy rolls his eyes at such carelessness and begins unpacking the products from the bags. "You really didn't have to do this." Sehun starts, watching Jongin make his way to sit on a stool at the island in the center of the kitchen. "My mother just transferred over money, I could've-"

"Just say thank you Sehun." The older boy replies as he types on his phone, not looking up at all.

Sehun sighs. "Thank you." He takes out a gallon of milk from one of the bags. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." There's some mirth in his voice. "I used Baekhyun's credit card."

Sehun can't really say he's surprised, it's not like Jongin has a job with a steady pay to afford the groceries anyway.

The pair goes silent, the only noise occupying the house is the rustling of plastic bags and tapping from Jongin's foot against the floor.

"So... where'd you head off to last night?" Sehun asks in a weak attempt to sound unaffected unassuming because he knows how defensive the older boy gets when he feels like he is being accused of something no matter if he did the thing he's being accused of or not. The sudden question causes Jongin to finally look up with his head tilted in confusion, a silent question in their midst. "You're not nearly as quiet as you think you are when you're sneaking out of my bed." He doesn't mean for the words to come out snide but they do anyway.

Jongin snorts but there's no humor in it.

Sehun finishes unpacking the bags and leans back against the counter top, his arms folded against his chest as he waits for his question to be answered.

"Well, I wasn't sneaking out because last I checked I didn't need you permission to go anywhere." Jongin answers after a moment, his gaze on Sehun bordering dangerous. "I was out with friends, since you feel so obligated to know." His tone was light despite the bite in his words.

"Was the blonde from the club the other night there?" And Sehun really tries to swallow the jealously but he's sure Jongin knew where the conversation was going before the question was even asked.

Jongin slowly gets up from out of his seat to make his way over to the younger boy. Sehun looks down as he nears him, the shiny wooden floorboards suddenly becoming a lot more interesting. "Would it make a difference to you if he was?" The inquiry sounds genuine, but Sehun knows it isn't.

"You know it would." He looks up when Jongin's response isn't immediate. He regards him for a moment. His hands are perched on top of the granite counter top behind him, the beanie he had worn to defend from the outside cold still perched on his head. He had chosen to wear a long sleeved thermal shirt rather than a coat, a decision Sehun often scolds him for and is part of the reason he is so susceptible to colds. Looking at Jongin now, Sehun realizes that falling in love with him wasn't by chance but rather by scientific and mathematical certainty.

There's a short pause before Jongin says something more. "Well then I guess it'd be best if I didn't say anything." The tanned boy states. The illusion shatters and Sehun's disappointed but not surprised. It's moments like these that the younger boy finds himself wholly and genuinely hating Kim Jongin.

Sehun scoffs wetly and looks up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting eyes with Jongin. "You're such a dick." He moves to push past the older boy who does nothing to stop him from leaving.

Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured i'd update again to make up for the look wait lol. feedback and suggestions for future chapters/characters are appreciated.


	4. minseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minseok, jongdae, and junmyeon are introduced. Baek is reintroduced.

> "Give me my robe, put on my crown, I have immortal longings in me."

 

[song of the chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZrK0bx7-Fc)

**\--**

 

He stands with his hands tucked snugly into his trouser pockets as he leans his shoulder carelessly on the door jamb, listening to his father give his same old speech about being proud of all the families that are gathering in celebration for their children's accomplishments. He smirks at the thought of the parents of some of the younger kids finding out what exactly happened during school hours.

  
Now _that_ would make for an interesting conversation.

  
He's just about to move from his spot to head over to the bar and get a glass of something that would numb him of the feeling of wanting to blow his head off when he feels a hand on his arm. He doesn't have to turn to know who it is.

  
"Jongdae, what have I told you about touching?" He huffs petulantly. "This is Armani. And I don't even need to guess where your filthy hands have been." The boy adds, making a show of wiping his arm where the younger boy had touched.

  
"And where exactly have my hands been, Minseok? Since you seem to know all too well about what it is I get up to." Minseok rolls his eyes before turning so that his back is leaning on the door jamb. Jongdae continues to face forward, seeming to be paying attention to what's being said.

  
Minseok looks at the brunette's outfit of choice: a tan form fitting suit (probably tailored) with a baby blue button up. The shirt, although nice, was untucked and clearly had not been ironed. The older boy sighs before speaking again.

  
"You know, if you invested in an iron perhaps your mother would attempt to take you seriously." Jongdae smirks humorlessly and cuts his eyes to the older boy.  
"You of all people, Minseok, should not be lecturing anyone else about their mommy issues." There's a bit of mirth in his tone as he says it so Minseok doesn't take him too seriously. Jongdae is the only person he would ever permit to make such a joke. "And you haven't answered my question. Where have my hands been exactly?"

  
Minseok really wants to punch the dumb smirk off his face, but instead walks over to the bar without answering. He rolls his eyes when he hears Jongdae chuckle at his lack of response.

  
He sits down at the bar and raises a hand to the bartender who raises an eyebrow in response, silently asking a question. "Jack on the rocks, please." Minseok answers the unasked question. The bartender nods and begins preparing the drink.

  
"You know, I never really understood why you chose to go to these things." A new voice says from beside Minseok. "Now I know; this is the only way you can drink without getting reprimanded by your father."

  
The boy turns his head to the side to see a smirking Byun Baekhyun. He smiles broadly as the boy opens his arms to offer a hug that he quickly accepts.

  
"I feel like I haven't seen you in months." Minseok says when they part and Baekhyun claims the seat beside him.

  
"Three to be exact." The younger boy clarifies. "I- I've had a lot going on." It's only then that Minseok has a chance to take in the bags under his best friend's eyes and his overall fatigued demeanor. He knew that the younger boy had been interning at his father's firm, but he hadn't thought it would be taking this much of a toll on him.

  
"Maybe you're exhausted from hanging around those lowlifes." Minseok offers a joke instead, ignoring Baekhyun's glare. "What is your boy toy's name again? Chendeol? Chungil?" He guesses sarcastically.

  
"You very well know his name." Minseok raises an eyebrow as if to say 'do I?' Baekhyun sighs. "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

  
Minseok snaps his fingers as if suddenly remembering. "Ah, yes! The musician." He chuckles slightly. "I tried to convince your father not to let you go to public school, but you pushed at it and then came back with that leech."

  
"I'm really not in the mood right now, Minseok." Baekhyun says sounding very exasperated which causes Minseok to sober up a bit.

  
"You look like you could use a drink." Minseok observes as he picks up the untouched glass the bartender had placed in front of him minutes ago and sets it in front of the boy who looks at it with disdain. "Take it."

  
Baekhyun's face scrunches up cutely. "I don't drink," the boy states. "But you already knew that."

  
Minseok did know that fact about the younger boy. In fact, there was very little that he wasn't aware of about Baekhyun. They'd been friends since before grade school, always playing and hanging around each other's houses and getting into all kinds of trouble. Minseok knew Baekhyun like the back of his hand. They had been through very trying times together, but each of them was always there to hold the other together.

  
The pair, though very compatible, were almost complete opposites. While Minseok relished in his luxurious lifestyle, taking advantages of all the privileges having a rich family could get you, Baekhyun was rather self-effacing, trying to work hard to make a name for himself outside of his family and not flaunting his money around at every given opportunity.

  
At one point in time, it wasn't like this. In fact, overtime it seemed as if the boys had switched personalities. Baekhyun never likes to talk about that. He calls it his "dark times", though Minseok has laughed at the dramatic title he stills thinks its aptly named given all that had occurred back then. But that was a story for another time.  
"So," Minseok decides to change the topic. "Did you show up alone or...?"

  
Baekhyun has a smirk fixed on his face now, which makes the older boy feel uneasy. "Actually I came with a close friend of yours. You remember Junmyeon, right?" The boy nods past Minseok's shoulder and watches as the younger boy turns around to see Kim Junmyeon speaking to an older woman with a black silk button up shirt tucked into blood red slacks, a champagne flute in hand. "I remember how swimmingly you two got along at my birthday party and just had to invite him to join in on the festivities." Baekhyun teases relentlessly, watching Minseok tense up before turning back around in his seat to glare at him.

  
"You decided to bring, arguably, the most smug, bland, egotistical ass hat into my father's home?" Minseok all but growls and Baekhyun can't help but find it amusing. He's never known his friend to be so affected by someone like this. "Tell him to get the hell out."

  
"I will do no such thing." Is Baekhyun's reply. "He's literally not a bad guy at all, you're being unreasonable."

  
"I- un- what?" The older raven-haired boy splutters incredulously. "He stole my Picasso original painting!"

  
"He didn't! You were both bidding on it and he had more money."

  
"You did not just say-"

  
"Hey, Junmyeon." Baekhyun greets, looking past Minseok to the blonde boy who had just walked up. "Sorry I sort of ditched you. Hadn't seen this one in a while and figured I'd catch up."

  
"No worries, I was having a lovely conversation with this woman about a new business she's trying to get off the ground." Is the response Junmyeon returns. "I gave her my family's card, it'd be nice if I could aid her in some way."

  
Baekhyun smiles at his words while Minseok groans and takes a large gulp of his drink he had forgotten. It seems that Junmyeon finally realizes that there's another person sitting down.

  
"Minseok, right?" The blonde greets and the boy in question begrudgingly turns around, putting on a fake smile. "We met at last year's charity auction. It seems we both have an interest in art."

  
"Yeah, seems so." Minseok's tone is cold as he responses and Junmyeon takes notice of it.

  
"Uh, yeah okay..." He looks confused at the sudden hostility. "I've got some business to attend to so Baekhyun, you can just come and find me when you're ready to leave."

  
"Will do." Baekhyun responds brightly and Junmyeon nods.

  
"It was nice seeing you again, Minseok. Hopefully this isn't the last time we speak." He tries once more.

  
"Here's to hoping." Minseok says as he downs the rest of his drink. Junmyeon nods once more before walking off with a confused smile on his face.

  
"You're rude to him for no reason." Baekhyun shakes his head. "He's done nothing but be kind to you."

  
Minseok huffs and drags a hand through his hair. "I'm no more rude to him than I am to Jongdae." Is his only explanation.

  
"But you're only rude to Jongdae because you've slept with him and you have no idea how to deal with your sexual attraction so you project it as aggression." The younger boy responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, not noticing the expression of surprise Minseok has on his face. "So it wouldn't make sense for you to treat Junmyeon that way unless..."

  
A light bulb flickers on.

  
Baekhyun gasps and turns toward his best friend with wide eyes.

  
"I did not sleep with him!" Minseok defends.

  
"But you're attracted to him!" When Minseok doesn't say anything in response, Baekhyun gasps again as he hits the older boy's arm excitedly. "Holy shit! You like Kim Junmyeon!"

  
Minseok hurries to cover his mouth. "A little louder please, I don't think they quite heard you in Canada." He retorts sarcastically. Baekhyun licks his palm causing him to pull away, his face contorting in disgust.

"Wow I knew you were like, emotionally stunted but, fuck." Baekhyun watches as his friend drops his head into his folded arms.

  
They just sit in silence for a few moments, Baekhyun allowing Minseok to take a breath.

  
"You know," of course the silence doesn't last very long. "I know a very good therapist who could probably help-"

  
"Shut up, Byun Baekhyun."

  
He's silent for a moment more before he speaks again.

  
"If you guys were to have a threesome it would be called a ménage à Kim."

  
"Shut the hell up, Byun Baekhyun."


	5. chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit o angst. honestly i'm not quite sure how i feel abt this chapter :/ any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

 

 

 

> "An artist's task is to find harmony amongst the discord."

 

[song of the chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVB55hL7dbM)

 

 

**\--**

Park Chanyeol is not naive.

  
He understands life and he understands love. He knows that sometimes life gets in the way of love and that it is something that, often times, can't be helped. But he never, never, could've foreseen that this was the way his life would pan out. He gets on well now. He's doing shows almost every week and he's got enough money saved up to put a down payment on a car. The only thing that seems to be going awry is his relationship with his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.

  
When he first met Baekhyun, he thought he was a bit of an asshole. Though, granted, he is a bit of an asshole. It took one real conversation with the boy to actually understand him as a person, underneath the designer clothes and unreasonably expensive jewelry. And when that happened, he was absolutely smitten by the hardworking young man who takes himself way too seriously.

  
They were the kind of couple that people would look to for relationship advice. The kind of couple where one couldn't be found without the other in tow. The type of couple that was destined to live out the rest of their days together.

  
So, taking this into consideration, Chanyeol doesn't think he is being unreasonable when he asks Baekhyun if he wants to break up because of the issues they'd been recently going through.

  
The question is asked in a rather dubious manner. The look Chanyeol receives from the smaller boy after the last word is uttered is not one of anger, or pain, or even sadness, but rather, of disappointment.

  
Baekhyun scoffs and shakes his head, as if he had been expecting the question for some time now but didn't actually believe Chanyeol asked it.

  
"Why are you asking me that?" Is the inquiry Chanyeol receives in return which, admittedly, takes him a bit off guard.

  
"Because," the brunette starts, moving around the space of their shared apartment, looking as if he'd rather be doing anything in the world but having this conversation. "We don't seem like us anymore. We barely see each other, and I can't even remember the last time we had a conversation that didn't end in an argument." Chanyeol stops moving around long enough to catch the older boy's eyes as they stoically gaze back at him.

  
"This isn't high school, Chanyeol." A sigh. "Every couple has rough patches, we've just managed to avoid them for a long time. Maybe it's catching up with us."

  
Chanyeol hates the way he sounds so disinterested. His tone giving nothing away, as if he's simply reading lines from a script.

  
He hates that it feels like he's the only one being affected by this.

  
In the beginning, Chanyeol had always been a bit insecure about their relationship because _hello_ , what would Byun Baekhun, son of a world renowned lawyer and historically wealthy family, want to do with him? But Baekhyun had always made a point to reassure Chanyeol that all he wanted was him, and that it didn't matter if he was the richest man or the poorest man, Chanyeol's love was invaluable. Chanyeol thinks that perhaps Baekhyun had found something that was more important than him, that something being carrying on his family's legacy.

  
Before Chanyeol can even think his words through, he responds in a sudden bout of anger, "It seems like you don't even care about us anymore, or about me! Like maybe you decided that I'm just not good enough for you or your lifestyle." He huffs as he looks at Baekhyun's stunned face, clearly taken back by his boyfriend's sudden outburst.

  
"Why do you do this?" Baekhyun responds when he regains himself. "If I've told you one time I've told you a million times; Park Chanyeol, I am in love with you. Why can't you just believe that?" The boy looks exasperated. "This... need for constant validation. This need you have to hear me tell you I love you every second of every day, it's not--" He groans and runs his hand over his face, clearly frustrated. "If I believed even half of the shit my friends say, do you honestly think I'd be here? Do you think I'd be sharing a home with you?"

  
Chanyeol has to look up to keep his tears at bay. He knows he's being unreasonable, but he can't help the feeling of knowing that Baekhyun has every reason and every excuse to leave him. That feeling of believing that it's just a matter of time...

  
He feels a warm hand grip his and looks down only to come face to face with Baekhyun, who's looking at him with warm eyes.

  
"My love isn't a fickle thing, Park Chanyeol." He seems to debate something in his head before speaking again. "I intend to marry you someday, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

All at once, the doubts drift from Chanyeol's mind and all he can think to focus on is the love he has for the boy in front of him.

 

**\--**

 

  
The blonde boy across from Chanyeol chews on his milkshake straw, seeming to be deep in thought at the information he's just gathered.  
When he finally does say something in response to what Chanyeol had told him, it's not at all what he wants to hear.

  
"Well," the younger boy starts. "I've got to say, it comforts me to know that even the most perfect relationship can go to shit."

  
The words startle the boy because did Sehun just not hear what he had just told him? The brunette boy had just spent that last twenty minutes going on about how his confrontation with Baekhyun ended in marriage being brought up. Of all people, he thought that Sehun would be ecstatic to hear such news.

  
"What?" Chanyeol queries incredulously. "I just told you that we made up." He watches as Sehun sets his milkshake aside, crossing his arms on the diner table in front of him.

  
"No, you told me about how you expressed your very real and very valid concerns about your relationship to your partner who then took it upon himself to make you feel stupid and delusional for even thinking there'd be something to talk about." It's said in a deadpan manner, and Chanyeol feels as though someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over him.

  
He doesn't offer a reply, not at first. He takes a moment to himself to consider the words that had been spoken. Chanyeol fiddles a bit with the fork in front of him, the one that the waiter had neglected to pick up last time he'd been round.

  
Sure, Chanyeol had felt he was being a bit unreasonable after a certain point in their conversation, but that was only because Baekhyun had made him see the logical side of the situation. After listening to what Sehun said, he refuses to even accept that that was how their confrontation went. Baekhyun had soothed his worries as he always does. There was nothing wrong with that.

  
Chanyeol finally looks up at Sehun, who had been carefully watching his friend process what he had said to him. "You weren't even there, that's not how it happened." Chanyeol refutes defensively, much to Sehun's dismay.

  
"You're right." The blonde concedes. "I wasn't there." And Chanyeol's shoulders lose their tenseness. "But based on what you've told me Yeol and everything that's been going on between you guys lately, it doesn't seem..." Sehun sucks in a breath and cocks his head to the side for a moment, as if he was carefully considering his words.

  
"You honestly don't have to listen to me at all because, I mean, with all the crap I have going on in my love life, if it can even be called that, I am the last person that should be giving advice." Chanyeol thinks that this is probably the most serious he's ever seen the younger boy. "Baekhyun's one of my best friends, you know this. I wouldn't be the person I am today without him and I love and care for him endlessly, but I know how he can be sometimes." Sehun's eyes hold so much sincerity that Chanyeol thinks he might cry. "He can be cruel, and- and patronizing, and amazingly stoic which will, admittedly, make him a helluva lawyer, but a headache of a lover. He knows more about you than probably anyone. He knows about you and your past, Chanyeol."

  
A slight instant of panic washes over Chanyeol and Sehun must see it on his face because he leans forward to grab one of his hands across the table.

  
"Hey, it's alright." His tone is a bit hushed and Chanyeol sighs out as the boy brushes his thumb over his knuckles in a comforting manner. "That's not how that conversation should've went, Yeol. And I think deep down you know that." The older boy breaks their eye contact to focus on their linked hands.

  
Chanyeol takes a deep breath before speaking. "It was easier back in high school, you know?" He sniffles a bit, hating himself for being so emotional. "We didn't really have any responsibilities, nothing to distract us or keep us from being with each other. And I know I've handled him deciding to work at his father's internship poorly, I know he hates it when I try to talk him out of it." With his hand not being held by Sehun's, he reaches up to wipe away a stray tear. "It's just- anyone with eyes can see that this isn't what he wants to do. It doesn't make him happy. He's doing it out of obligation to his social status and his family's expectations and I just don't want that for him. I want him to be happy, and he's always told me that music is what makes him happiest I- I just don't understand how he can throw that away so easily." He wasn't expecting the words to come out so seamlessly. His frustrations finally being out in the open lifts a huge weight off his shoulders. When the he looks back up to Sehun, he's met with a solemn look.

  
"Chanyeol, do you think that maybe the reason you feel so strongly about Baekhyun giving up something he's passionate about so easily for the sake of his family is because you feel like maybe someday... he'll do the same to you?" Chanyeol is stunned at the words that fall from the boy's lips. He opens his mouth to deny the claim. Tell him that it has nothing to do with that. But he can't, so he sits there silently gaping for a moment.

  
"Yes." He breathes the confirmation and for some reason it makes him feel terrible. Sehun just nods, like he was sure of the answer long before Chanyeol spoke it. "Which is stupid b- because I know he loves me. And he's told me a million times that that's not a decision he'd ever make, but I just can't help but feel like I'm just waiting for that string to break. Like it's easy for him to say those words to me and mean it in that moment, but if ever faced with the decision of me or his family..." Sehun watches Chanyeol's eyes glisten over as he pauses briefly to laugh mirthlessly. "I have no doubt in my heart or my mind, Sehun, that he'd choose them."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfiction. We're not quite sure how many chapters this is going to be so bear with us. Comment and kudos if you want more.


End file.
